


Охотники и жертвы

by Zeitgeist_trooper



Category: Knock on the Coffin Lid
Genre: Gen, pre-get
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeitgeist_trooper/pseuds/Zeitgeist_trooper
Summary: Мортис ведет свою игру, не подозревая, что одна из его "пешек" хочет его обыграть и решила обзавестись неожиданным союзником.





	Охотники и жертвы

**Author's Note:**

> Описание и особенности Ванадис и Бьёрна основаны только на анонсе со страницы игры по ссылке  
> https://store.steampowered.com/newshub/app/1232580/view/2227535151112013195
> 
> Бьёрн (http://prntscr.com/rzcdpr) – эльф-ренегат. Оборотень, изгнанный из эльфийского общества за потворство звериной натуре и поступивший на службу к лорду Северных врат. Ненавидит своих соплеменников и стремится избавиться от проклятия оборотня. На поле боя превращается в огромного антропоморфного волка и рвёт своих врагов в клочья.
> 
> Ванадис (http://prntscr.com/rzcdab) – человек, посвятивший себя служению изначальным духам. Умеет призывать на помощь диких зверей. Ее история окутана тайной, а сама она знает гораздо больше остальных героев.
> 
> Сама игра - карточный рогалик. Можно посмотреть ролик, чтобы в целом понять экспозицию. Игра новая, в раннем доступе, так что можно читать просто как оридж )  
> https://store.steampowered.com/app/1232580/Knock_on_the_Coffin_Lid/
> 
> NB! Эльфы в этом фандоме отличаются от людей довольно сильно. У них голубовато-серая кожа и в целом черты свои.

— Мне кажется, ты слишком жестоко с ним обходишься.  
Ванадис смотрела на спящего оборотня, скорчившегося в темном углу склепа. Синяя кожа, истощенное тело и шрамы... Глубокие, отвратительные напоминания о прошлых грехах этого жестокого эльфа. «Напоминания и предостережения, что он не задумываясь повторит эти грехи». Однако, повторит ли?  
Мортис фыркнул:  
— Они глуповатые и очень агрессивные твари. Без хорошего пинка ничего не понимают.  
Эльф зарычал во сне. Звук, полный злости, невозможный для человека, эльфа, а может быть даже орка. Дикий зверь.  
— Хм... И что ты собираешься с ним делать, когда все закончится? — спросила девушка.  
Колдун криво усмехнулся. Похоже, дальнейшая судьба оборотня не волновала его. Скорее всего, Мортис сделает так, что Бьёрн умрет уже в последний раз. А может просто забудет про него — правила в этой игре менялись чаще, чем игроки могли уследить. Точнее, пешки. Все были пешками для Мортиса, даже она сама.  
— Отдай этого оборотня мне. Хочу его приручить.  
— Не говори глупостей. Это пустая трата твоего таланта. — Ванадис оценила, как колдун умеет найти правильные слова, если ты ему нужен. Она пока была ему нужна, по крайней мере, до финальной битвы.  
Ванадис смущенно улыбнулась и посмотрела на колдуна. Играть в игры она тоже умела. Казаться глупее, чем ты есть — главное, что она усвоила в общении с Мортисом.  
— Если я позволю, то как именно ты собиралась его приручать?  
Этого вопроса Ванадис ждала. Колдун, похоже, пал жертвой своего жестокого любопытства. Снова.  
— Методом кнута и пряника? — опять эта усмешка.  
— Это твой метод, — ответила девушка, рассматривая оборотня. — Правда пряник твой иногда страшнее кнута.  
— Тогда как же?  
— У меня свои способы, Мортис. — Ванадис погладила свой охотничий нож.  
— Делай с ним, что хочешь. Но если он сбежит, я найду, как его прикончить, можешь ему передать, — бросил колдун, как будто теряя интерес к этой ситуации. Он направился к двери склепа. — И не забывай наш уговор.  
— Конечно, не забуду, — благодарно улыбнулась девушка, провожая взглядом колдуна. Опасные слова крутились у нее на кончике языка, но для них еще не пришло время.

За стенами склепа уже давно стемнело, когда Бьёрн заворочался, разминая затекшие конечности и поскуливая, почти как волк. Волк, наделенный разумом — очень опасное сочетание. Ванадис почувствовала минутное сожаление, что сама не может стать таким разумным зверем, чтобы наконец слиться с так любимым ею лесом. Девушка посмотрела в окно склепа, туда, где в темное шептались деревья. Однако Бьёрн научил ее тому, что никакой разум не спасет от черной ярости, что несет в себе проклятье оборотня. Но кто знает, может быть Бьёрн так жесток не из-за своей волчьей натуры. Что, если он был таким всегда?  
— Где Мортис? — хрипловатый шепот за спиной заставил волоски на затылке встать дыбом. Ванадис не слышала, как Бьёрн подошел к ней. Обернувшись, она ответила:  
— Ушел. Я не знаю куда.  
— А я и не спрашиваю.  
Его лицо ничего не выражало, однако девушка почувствовала, как он расслабился, пусть и совсем немного. Что ж, присутствие Мортиса могло заставить напрячься кого угодно.  
— Я сваливаю. — Он направился к выходу.  
— Не получится.  
Бьёрн не остановился.  
— Мортис сказал, что убьет тебя, если ты не останешься со мной.  
— Да неужели? Он сам засунет мне нож под ребро, и как обычно, подставит?  
— Он может, верно, — вздохнула Ванадис. — Я его об этом не просила. Он просто сказал, что я могу попытаться с тобой справиться. И если не справлюсь, убьет тебя.  
— Звучит так, будто он решил и тебя пустить в расход, — ответил Бьёрн, оборачиваясь.  
«И правда, не очень-то умен, — подумала Ванадис, — но и расслабляться не стоит.»  
— Что же, если я не могу убраться подальше от тебя, скажи мне вот что: почему бы мне не разорвать тебя на части и вкусно поужинать перед тем, как меня настигнет кара Мортиса? Даже если он тебя оживит, поверь мне, сам я могу долго не убивать свою пищу.  
Ванадис не испугалась. Конечно, Бьёрн вполне серьезно мог это сделать, но ведь пока не сделал. Значит, что-то его держит сейчас. Скука? Нет, это скорее про Мортиса. Оборотень, кажется, не знал, что это такое. Он либо спал, либо охотился, либо просто пялился в даль, думаю о чем-то своем. Ванадис подошла ближе и потянулась к нему. Он отстранился, перехватив ее ладонь, но она сделала еще шаг и коснулась другой рукой одного из его шрамов.  
— Ты ведь хочешь избавиться от проклятья, верно?  
— Не смей мне заливать, что знаешь, как его снять, — рыкнул ей в лицо Бьёрн.  
— Я не знаю, это верно. Просто, может быть я смогу помочь тебе лучше его контролировать.  
— Как? — глаза оборотня сузились.  
— Приручив твоего внутреннего зверя, — она погладила другой шрам. Хватка Бьёрна ослабла. Он не доверял ей, насторожено следил за каждым движением, но в его глазах мелькнуло что-то новое. Он облизнул губы.  
— Бред.  
— Дашь мне попробовать, и потом, если не получится, разорвешь меня на части. — Девушка высвободила руку и отвернулась, проверяя свое снаряжение.

За спиной она слышала дыхание эльфа. Он не нападал. Хороший знак. Не придется прямо здесь прирезать его, как бешеную собаку.  
Молчание затянулось, и Ванадис решила взглянуть на своего нового питомца.  
— Каков план? — похоже он просто ждал, когда она закончит со снаряжением.  
Интересный способ дать согласие. Но главное, что это согласие есть.  
Бьёрн ждал ответа.  
— Планы хороши при свете дня. А ночь — время охоты, не так ли? — Еще раз проверив крепление лука, Ванадис улыбнулась оборотню. — Покажи, на что ты способен.  
Лицо Бьёрна преобразилось, и отстраненная суровость сменилась азартным блеском в глазах. Из груди поднимался еле слышный пока рык.  
— Вперед, — бросила девушка, и выбежала из склепа в ароматную темноту леса.  
За ней из каменной духоты вырвался огромный волк.  
Похоже, у нее есть шанс исполнить свой замысел. Однако, как она сама сказала, сейчас не время, чтобы думать. Ванадис слишком долго охотилась одна.


End file.
